Red on White
by ZuZuFarron21
Summary: AsaKiku Mpreg with a Sad Ending: The Happiest day of Arthur Kirkland and Kiku Honda's Life is destroyed when Fate takes matters into it's own Hands...


"Don't leave..."

"I would never do that"

Arthur leant down and kissed Kiku's cheek softly as the man gave a small smile.

"R-Really?"

"Really"

Japan sat up, burying his face into England's chest.

"What are we going to do?"

"It's up to you Kiku, You can keep it o-or…"  
>His eyes fell and Kiku's widened as he laid a hand on the small bump.<p>

"I...I want to keep it...Our Baby...We'll be a Family"

"Thank you Kiku"

"Thank You..."

* * *

><p>(8 Months Later...)<p>

* * *

><p>Japan stood by the window in the Nursery, having been woken by a funny feeling. He'd decided to let England sleep in a little since he was always taking care of him. But when a sudden pain hit him, Kiku frowned uttering a word quietly.<p>

"Ow..."

He laid a hand on his protruding stomach, wincing as the pain came again, much sharper and worse than before, causing him to drop to his knees clutching the bump.

"AHH!"

In the bedroom, England had only just woken when Japan's cry sounded through the house and he looked up swiftly.

"KIKU!"

He leapt from the bed and ran to the nursery, seeing Kiku on his knees and darting to his side, his heart racing.

"A-Are you okay sweet!"

Kiku winced and tried to smile.

Yeah...I'm Fi..AH! AHH!

England lifted and carried Japan up and out of the Nursery and into the bathroom, setting him down gently and Starting to run him a bath.

"C-CALL SOMEONE! AH!"

Kiku curled up, gripping his bump hard.

"Wh-Who should I call!"

He was panicking as he helped Japan out of his clothing and lowered him into the water, following the instructions France had given him earlier in the pregnancy. Apparently this would help but he didn't like what he was seeing.

"ANYONE!"

He picked up the phone and began calling China, rubbing Japan's bump as he waited for an answer that he finally got.

"What!"

" JAPANS HAVING OUR BABY! NOW!"  
>He yelled down the phone and on the other end, Chine raised his eyebrows in confusion.<p>

WHAT? Quit messing me around you stupid English bastard"

But when Arthur started to cry, China's interest grew.

"Please help me! I have no idea what to do!"

"Are you being serious?"

"China We-We need you! NOW!"

He was about to hang up when he heard Kiku scream in the background, his eyes widening.

"Shit...um ok, call France...he'll know what to do, I'll be there a.s.a.p."

He hung up and England began shakily dialling France's number, rubbing the slowly discolouring bump.

"Shhh…Sweetie it's going to be okay!"

"Bonjour, Doctor Bonnefoy Speaking..."

"FRANCIS PLEASE HELP ME!"

He frowned as Arthur sobbed in fear on the other end of the line.

"Petite what's wrong?"

"Ki-KIKU! HE'S GIVING BIRTH NOW!"

France's eyes widened and he stood, reaching for his coat. It had been agreed a while ago that he'd be the one to assist with the birth in any way possible.

"Wha...Kiku? Japan? Ok, I'm on my way. Try to keep him breathing"

He hung up and England did exactly that until keys in the lock sounded and France shouted up the stairs.

"PETITE!"

"WE'RE IN THE BATHROOM! Yo-you're doing great sweetie"

"Petite, get him to the Bedroom"

France tore up the stairs as England picked up Japan and ran him to the bedroom, grabbing on of the kimono's, a white and red one, to cover him before laying him on the bed as France checked the pregnant man's stomach which was now an off bruised colour. The Frenchman frowned.

"Ok this isn't right, we're gonna need to perform an emergency C Section"

France began moving things to set up his equipment.

"Arthur I'll need your help"

"Wh-What do you need!"  
>Francis looked from the frightened father to be to the pregnant man on the bed.<p>

"Morphine, in my bag...this isn't good…"

Japan looked across in confusion.

"What...what's wrong?"

"The baby can't breathe...we need to get it out, Arthur the morphine!"

"Wha...NO FUCK THE MORPHINE, GET THE BABY OUT NOW!"

England scrambled round to the bag, searching for the morphine and giving it to France, running back to Kiku's side and taking his hand.

"Everything is going to be okay dear!"

"FRANCE JUST GET IT OUT, NOW! AH!"

France looked across at England hesitantly.

"Arthur...it's your decision"

The Brit looked across at France in shocked confusion.

"Wh-What do you mean!"

"I can give him the epidural but..."

"MY BABY'S SUFFOCATING!"

England took one look at Kiku and nodded curtly to France.

Let's Get this started...now!"  
>He was scared, holding Japan down and preparing for what was to come.<p>

"Keep looking at me Kiku"

The man on the bed locked gazes with Arthur, nodding slowly with wide, fearful eyes, biting back a scream.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3!"

On three, France pushed the scalpel into Kiku's skin, dragging it across his stomach and Kiku gave a loud scream of agony, writhing around against England, trying to move away from the pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

China ran in, eyes wide upon hearing Kiku's cry and stopped in the doorway.

"Ok, what do you...Oh my God!"

He took in the situation, feeling a little sick before England's cries reached his ears.

"Yao Hold Kiku's hand..."

China looked pale but he nodded, running round the bed to take his brother's hand, mumbling shakily.

"Kiku...Breathe ok!"

France continued cutting into the skin, red spilling out onto the bed, finally reaching the child as Kiku's screams still pierced the air, his blood soaking the once white bed sheets crimson. England couldn't bring himself to look at what Francis was doing, instead continuing to stare into Kiku's pain filled eyes, tears threatening in the corners of his eyes.

"You're doing amazing…"

France lifted out the baby, clearing its mouth and nose out so it could let out a loud wail, wrapping it up in the blanket before turning to England with a smile.

"A Little Girl..."

"a-a Princess?"

Outside, it began to snow lightly as Kiku panted for breath, looking across at the girl in France's arms, smiling weakly.

S-So...beautiful...

"Mais Oui..."

France handed England his new daughter, smiling with China as he moved closer to show Kiku they're Baby. Japan was still panting, struggling for breath a little but hiding it behind a smile, reaching up to stroke her cheek softly, tears running down his cheeks.

"My...little girl..."

"Wh-What shall we name her?"

Japan locked a blurry gaze with the Englishman.

"You choose..."

Arthur thought for a moment before smiling down at his daughter.

"What about Yuuki? She's born on this snowy day"

"Perfect..."

Kiku smiled again, stroking the little girls cheek before his hand fell back to the bed with a dull thud, his head rolling limply to one side, eyes going blank, the smile fading from his lips, the uneven rise and fall of his chest stopping completely, his heart going silent.

"Ki-Kiku!"

Arthur turned at the sudden disappearance of Kiku's hand and his eyes widened, holding the baby out for China to take before he grabbed Kiku's shoulders, shaking him vigorously.

"Kiku! KIKU!"

A sob wracked through his body and escaped his lips as he screamed Japan's name.

"KIKU! KIKU! PLEASE WAKE UP! KIKU!"

"China, get her out of here, Arthur calm down..."

China nodded his face pale and left the room, taking the baby down to the nursery. France moved round the bed, grabbing the Japanese's wrist and frowning.

"Shit!"

Beside the bed, England dropped to his knees, keeping a firm grip on Kiku's hand.

Do-Don't leave us...Kiku please...We're meant to be a family!"

But despite the Brit's constant cries, Kiku didn't stir. Francis parted the young man's kimono and pressed his hands to his chest pumping against his heart, counting in his head.

'1, 2, 3, 4, 5...Come on Kiku...'

The ministrations however, proved useless as the Japanese man remained still. Arthur sat beside the bed, shaking violently, tears flooding his cheeks as he screamed Kiku's name over and over again.

"ARTHUR PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

He continued the steady, rhythmic pushing against Kiku's chest, gritting his teeth.

"Come on Kiku, Come on..."

Nothing...Japan was gone. England could barely breathe, sobbing through his ungodly scream for Kiku, knowing deep down that he'd just lost his Lily Flower.

"Arthur I'm So Sorry..."

France removed his hands from the chest of the man on the bed, looking down to the ground sadly.

"OH GOD WHY!"

France watched as his brother stood and sat on the bed, screaming to the heavens as he took Kiku's empty body into his arms and sobbed into his chest. He wanted so badly for Japan's hand to lift up and hold England back, for his head to lean forward and press a kiss to the shaking man's forehead. But he didn't. England's arms tightened around the limp body of the man he loved...

"I'm Sorry"

It was all the Frenchman could say.

"I'm Sorry…"


End file.
